The present invention relates to a refractory channel connection apparatus for transferring molten metal, particularly molten steel, from a metallurgical vessel, particularly a tundish, into an ingot mold of a continuous casting machine, and particularly of the type wherein the ingot mold is formed by a peripheral groove in a rotating casting wheel and a metal band covering the open side of the groove. The present invention further is directed to an assembly including the combination of such a metallurgical vessel, continuous casting machine and refractory channel connection apparatus.
When molten metal is transferred to the mold by a pouring tube connected to the metallurgical vessel discharge nozzle without a casting tube providing protection against reoxidation of the molten metal, the pouring stream of molten metal enters the rotating ingot mold in a free fall. This is satisfactory for the continuous casting of steel of average grade since reoxidation of the steel is of no importance. The situation is different however during the continuous casting of high grade steels, since in such situation the molten metal must be prevented from coming into contact with the exterior air during solidification. Thus, it is critical that there be an air tight transfer of the molten metal from the pouring tube into the ingot mold. This is difficult to achieve since the pouring tube cannot project into or below the level of the molten steel in the ingot mold to prevent arcings, and also due to the fact that normal packings or seals create problems due to the configuration of the inlet to the ingot mold.